


Будущее такое яркое (что мне нужны темные очки)

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, timeline: после первого сезона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк всего второй месяц работает в отделении Нью-Мексико, когда пропадает девочка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущее такое яркое (что мне нужны темные очки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future’s So Bright (I Gotta Wear Shades)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61158) by kroki_refur. 



Марк всего второй месяц работает в отделении Нью-Мексико, когда пропадает девочка. Альбукерке в середине июня похож на гигантскую жаровню, но Оллстон только усмехается и говорит «подожди до июля, парень, в Олбани ты такой жары никогда не видел», и Марк бы разозлился, если бы не чувствовал себя так, словно каждая мышца в его теле превратилась в разогретый пластилин.

\- У нас в Олбани бывает жарко, - слабо огрызается он.

\- У нас здесь тоже бывает жарко, - хмуро говорит Оллстон, когда им поступает вызов.

***  
Лас-Крусес находится так далеко на юге Нью-Мексико, что еще немного, и окажешься в самой Мексике. Рио-Гранде - вот она, прямо на окраине города, и Марк стоит на берегу, смотрит на перекатывающиеся волны и ощущает себя героем какого-то фильма про ковбоев. «Искатели».***

Его телефон звонит. Оллстон. 

\- Ты уже что-нибудь нарыл? 

И Марк готов рявкнуть, что приехал всего час назад и еще даже не нашел свой отель. От жары в глаза словно песка насыпали, и он моргает снова и снова. 

\- Тебя послали, потому что ты новичок, - говорит Оллстон.

Марк не спрашивает, что конкретно он имеет в виду.

***  
Девочки нет уже шестьдесят девять часов, когда Марк наконец встречается с ее семьей. Кожаное сиденье стула скрипит под ним, изящные очки с темными стеклами защищают глаза от резкого солнечного света. Дом стоит больше, чем Марк заработает за двадцать лет, может быть, даже больше, чем получит за всю жизнь. У отца хриплый голос, а у матери мертвый. Покрасневшие глаза, опухшие веки кое-как скрыты макияжем. Марк предпочел бы жить в соломенной хижине до конца жизни, чем оказаться сейчас на их месте. 

\- Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, - говорит он, и слова звучат как признание поражения. Кондиционер гудит и потрескивает, а Марк чувствует, как безнадежность течет по спине вместе с каплями пота.

***  
Оллстон звонит в пять утра. Марк не спит, но все равно злится.

\- У меня нет никаких следов, - говорит он, и Оллстон на другом конце линии тяжело вздыхает.

\- Я дам тебе один номер, парень. – На заднем фоне слышны крики, смех и звуки бьющегося стекла, и Марк хмурится.

\- Откуда ты звонишь? – спрашивает он. – Ты в баре? 

Оллстон слишком стар для баров, и сейчас пять утра, но Марк ни черта не знает про мужика, кроме того, что тот никогда не скажет прямо, если может выразиться метафорично.

\- Я с платного телефона. Ручка есть?

Марк нашаривает блокнот на столике у кровати и записывает номер.

\- Процитируй Led Zeppelin, - говорит Оллстон, и Марк чуть не давится зажатым в зубах колпачком от ручки. 

\- Ты пьян? – интересуется он, а Оллстон только фыркает и молчит.

\- Скажи, что ты от Джо. Найди эту девочку, парень. – В трубке раздается щелчок, потом короткие гудки.

Марк еще долго смотрит на телефон, но тот больше не звонит. Марк вспотел, и когда кондиционер включается с лязгом и грохотом, пот холодит кожу. Кнопки под пальцами слишком маленькие, но он набирает номер, совершенно забыв, что за окном еще темно.  
Телефон звонит четыре раза, потом отвечает мужчина. 

\- Что? – рявкает он недовольно, но голос у него не заспанный.

\- Эмм…- тянет Марк, и знает, что в этом фильме он совсем не Джон Уэйн. - Валхалла, я иду к тебе.*** – Это звучит немного смешно. Может быть, больше, чем немного.

На другом конце линии молчат, и Марк ждет неизбежного «какого хрена?», но слышит в ответ только тихий вздох.

\- От вас, парни, никогда не отвязаться, да? – произносит мужчина. – Где ты?

\- Лас-Крусес, - говорит Марк и уже готовится добавить «Нью-Мексико», потому что, черт, три месяца назад он даже не знал, что есть такая дыра под названием Лас-Крусес, но мужчина перебивает его.

\- Ладно. Встречу тебя завтра в три в забегаловке «Папа Хосе» на Западной Пикачо.

\- Ээ… хорошо. Как я тебя…

\- Я тебя найду, - опять перебивает парень, потом, помолчав, добавляет: - Ты ведь в курсе, что сейчас пять утра? Вы, ребята, вообще спите?

\- Не так часто, как мне хотелось бы, - отвечает Марк и слышит в ответ что-то, похожее на смешок. 

\- Уж мне-то можешь не рассказывать. – И на этом разговор обрывается.

Кондиционер выключается, Марк гасит свет и пялится в потолок.

***  
«Папа Хосе» из тех заведений, куда родители Марка никогда не привели бы его, будь он ребенком: поцарапанные пластиковые скатерти, кабинки с ободранными сиденьями, а в каждое блюдо из меню обязательно добавляется бекон. Повар – латиноамериканец, официантки тоже. Может, это семейный бизнес, думает Марк.

Закусочная полупуста, и Марк какое-то время изучает посетителей, пытаясь понять, кто из них может быть парнем, который слушает Led Zeppelin и мало спит. Но под это описание попадают человек двенадцать, и ни один из них не оказывается тем, кто через десять минут появляется в дверях, обводит помещение одним долгим взглядом и идет прямиком к столику Марка. 

\- Не возражаешь, если я присяду? – Парень плюхается на сиденье, не дожидаясь ответа. Светлая кожа с веснушками, улыбка, кожаная куртка, руки закинуты на спинку сиденья так, будто он владеет этим местом. Но взгляд внимательный и напряженный, и Марк с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не отвести глаза. 

\- Я жду кое-кого, - говорит он.

Парень кивает, улыбаясь еще шире.

\- Я - кое-кто.

\- Кое-кого конкретного.

\- Я очень конкретный, - отвечает парень. Потом усмехается: - Чувак, расслабься. Это ведь ты любишь названивать в пять утра?

Марк морщится. Неужели он настолько заметный? 

\- Марк Уитфорд, ФБР. – Он протягивает через стол свой значок. Парень хватает его и кивает.

\- Ну кто бы мог подумать? – Он вытаскивает что-то из кармана и протягивает Марку. Удостоверение. Марк берет его, щурится и крутит в руках, пока солнце не перестает отражаться от пластика. ФБР, написано на карточке. Джон Бонэм.

Марк встречается с парнем взглядом.

\- То еще совпадение, а? – замечает парень, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь. – Всегда приятно встретить сослуживца.

\- Джон Бонэм мертв, - говорит Марк.

\- Ха. Фигово им быть, наверное. Ну так, ты собираешься мне рассказать, зачем звонил в несусветную рань, или мне самому догадываться?

У Марка внутри все чуть сжимается. Дело конфиденциальное, а безымянный незнакомец может быть кем угодно, но только не агентом ФБР. Марк колеблется, и парень раздраженно фыркает.

\- Точно. Ты звонишь мне посреди ночи, заставляешь ехать сюда, а теперь решаешь, что не хочешь со мной разговаривать? Мог бы все это сказать по телефону, сэкономил бы мне денег на бензин.

\- Пропала девочка, - говорит Марк, прежде чем его мозг успевает все хорошенько обдумать. Ведь именно из-за этого он здесь, в этом богом забытом штате. Олбани всего лишь воспоминание, но импульсивность Марка все еще висит на его шее тяжелым грузом.

\- Да? – Парень заинтересованно приподнимает бровь. – При загадочных обстоятельствах?

Марк не знает, что ответить. Люди не исчезают при обычных обстоятельствах. 

\- Ей девять лет, - говорит он неловко. – Ее родители боятся, что ее похитил педофил.

\- Педофил, а? – хмыкает парень. – Не похоже на то, чем мы занимаемся. – Он начинает вставать, как будто собрался уходить. Марк чувствует, что его единственная зацепка утекает сквозь пальцы.

\- Я от Джо, - быстро произносит он. Он не знает, кто такой Джо. Он вообще ни с одним Джо не знаком.  
Парень замирает, недовольно хмурясь.

\- Да, это в ее духе. – Он снова садится и пристально разглядывает Марка. Марк пытается разглядывать его в ответ. Он агент ФБР, но чувствует сейчас себя ребенком. Наконец парень вздыхает.

\- Давай этот чертов файл. – Он протягивает руку, и Марк, не колеблясь, отдает ему папку. Его карьера последние полгода висит на волоске, но девочка пропала, и он все равно не уверен, что ему нужна карьера.

Парень кивает и встает.

\- Не звони мне. Я сам позвоню.

Он на полпути к дверям, когда Марк окликает его.

\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он, и парень замирает, скручивая в руках тонкую папку.

\- Дин.

Только когда Дин исчезает за дверью, Марк понимает, что значок ему так и не вернули.

***  
Марк останавливается на светофоре на полпути к Аламеде, когда рядом с ним, ревя мотором, притормаживает машина. Марк смотрит в боковое стекло, почти ослепленный отблесками солнечных лучей на капоте. Машина черная, ухоженная, какой-то старой модели, из тех, что точно понравилась бы отцу Марка. За рулем сидит Дин.

\- Езжай за мной, - кричит он в открытое окно, потом резко трогается с места. Марку с трудом удается держаться у него в хвосте. Через десять минут черная машина останавливается у большого дома, который стоит больше, чем Марк заработает за двадцать лет, и Марк только сейчас понимает, что они были недалеко от него. Он еще только паркует машину, а Дин уже вышел из своей. Он открывает заднюю дверь и наклоняется вперед, как будто забирает что-то с сидения. А когда снова выпрямляется, то рядом с ним оказывается еще один человек, и Марк замирает, приоткрыв дверь своего внедорожника. 

Второй парень выше Дина, но горбится, опираясь на динову руку. Несмотря на жару, на нем фланелевая рубашка и куртка. А глаза завязаны белой тряпкой.

Марк вылезает из машины, надевает очки. Но яркий свет все равно проникает за темные стекла и, кажется, что глаза трут наждачной бумагой. 

\- Это Сэм, - говорит Дин, а Сэм протягивает руку. Дин хмурится, но Марк быстро ее пожимает. Рука у Сэма холодная и сухая, и губы странно дергаются, когда Марк касается ее, но рукопожатие крепкое и уверенное.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - произносит он, Марк бормочет что-то в ответ, но его слова теряются за недовольным ворчанием Дина, когда он хватает Сэма за руку и выдергивает ее из ладони Марка.

\- Дин, - со вздохом говорит Сэм.

\- Я думал, мы здесь, чтобы девочку спасать, а не играть в «ладушки» с этим Элвудом Блюзом, - почти рычит Дин. Марк не понимает, что происходит, но это не страшно, он уже почти привык к этому состоянию.

Мгновение Сэм стоит абсолютно неподвижно, потом вздыхает. 

\- Она жила здесь. – Он поворачивается лицом к дому, и Марк кивает. Дин хмыкает, приподнимает бровь, и Марк прочищает горло.

\- Да, - говорит он, - живет… будет жить.

Сэм двигает головой, как будто кидает взгляд на Марка, и Марк сглатывает, сутулит плечи, чувствуя себя так, будто Сэм может видеть его насквозь, хотя с повязкой на глазах Сэм вообще ничего не должен видеть.

\- Не будет. - Сэм вздыхает и трет лицо.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает Марк.

Сэм улыбается, но лицо у него грустное.

\- Тебе не стоит меня слушать, - говорит он. – Я сумасшедший.

***  
\- Я не понимаю, - произносит мать слишком ровным голосом. Во всей ее фигуре и в выражении лица читается это «я-не-понимаю». Кто вообще может такое понять?

\- Это стандартная рабочая процедура, мэм, - отвечает ей Дин. Сейчас он не улыбается, но кипящая в нем энергия никуда не делась, и его попытки казаться сочувствующим выглядят такими же убедительными, как и его значок ФБР. – Нам просто нужно, чтобы Сэм мог тут осмотреться.

\- Это издевательство, - бушует отец, но голос у него дрожит. Он радуется этой злости, рад, что может выместить ее на ком-то. Марк уже видел такое раньше, и причиной всегда было горе. – Я отказываюсь верить, что в наше время ФБР полагается на такие фокусы.

\- О, это не магия, сэр, - отвечает Дин. Спина у него напряжена. Сэм по-прежнему опирается на его руку, сцепив зубы, невозможность видеть его глаза приводит в замешательство. – Некоторые люди просто более восприимчивы, чем другие.

Пять минут спустя они стоят на тротуаре, раскаленный асфальт обжигает Марку ноги сквозь тонкие подошвы ботинок. Дверь захлопывается за ними, будто ставя точку. Дин раздраженно рычит. 

\- Подожди, - говорит Сэм.

Они ждут. Марк не знает, чего именно. Дин открывает заднюю дверь машины и подводит к ней Сэма, придерживая за руку, помогает сесть на сиденье. Пальцы Сэма сжимаются вокруг края дверцы, и Марк смотрит на побелевшие костяшки, пока Дин не опускается на колени и не отцепляет пальцы один за другим. Он подставляет предплечье, и Сэм вцепляется в него, достаточно крепко, так, что должно быть больно им обоим. Марк смотрит и ждет, а потом открывается и закрывается входная дверь.

\- Если я дам какую-нибудь ее вещь, это поможет? – раздается ровный голос матери в сухом воздухе. В руках у нее сарафан, желтый с маленькими цветочками.

Дин выпрямляется, но не убирает руку из хватки Сэма. 

\- Да. Да, поможет. Спасибо. – Он берет сарафан, но Сэму не отдает.

Мать стоит рядом с ними, неуверенно глядя то на Марка, то на Дина. Она избегает смотреть на Сэма, будто боится, что он увидит ее любопытный взгляд.

\- Вы, правда, думаете, что сможете найти мою малышку? – спрашивает она.

Марк делает шаг вперед, но Дин отвечает первым.

\- Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах.

***  
\- Ты это серьезно говорил? – интересуется Марк, входя в дверь вслед за Дином и Сэмом. Номер в мотеле маленький, темный, и в нем пахнет потом. Дин ведет Сэма к кровати и помогает опуститься. Сэм сидит, устало свесив голову.

\- Да, Вирджиния, - говорит Дин, - Санта Клаус действительно существует.

\- Нет, я имею в виду то, что… - он замолкает. Это глупо. Но с тех пор, как он приехал в Нью-Мексико, все вокруг кажется менее реальным, чем раньше.

\- Чувак, серьезно, - отзывается Дин из ванной, - ты должен внятно сказать то, о чем хочешь меня спросить. Ну, знаешь, словами. – Он выходит, неся стакан воды, идет к Сэму и вкладывает стакан ему в руку. Потом опускается на корточки. – Пока без таблеток, - говорит он тихо. – Зачем зря переводить классные колеса, да?

\- Я слышал, что ФБР таким занимается, но думал, это просто сказки. – Марк все еще не хочет произносить это вслух.

\- Ух ты, у тебя всегда столько времени уходит, чтобы перейти к сути? – интересуется Дин. – Потому что, должен тебе признаться, старик, это чертовски раздражает.

\- Отстать от него, Дин, - говорит Сэм, – он просто напуган. – Он поднимает голову так, что мог бы смотреть прямо на Марка, если бы не повязка на глазах. – Я медиум. Ты можешь не верить, но это правда.

Марк пялится на него.

\- Я не… - начинает он, но Дин закатывает глаза.

\- Послушай, мы оказываем тебе услугу, понятно? Так что перестань ловить мух и сделай что-нибудь полезное. Принеси мне мусорное ведро.

Марку хочется огрызнуться, но теперь он думает, что в этом фильме Дин – Джон Уэйн. Или, может быть, это вообще не фильм с Джоном Уэйном. Он берет мусорку и протягивает Дину, тот хватает ее, не глядя.

\- Мы можем подождать, - говорит Дин, и Марк не сразу понимает, что обращаются не к нему.

\- Она пропала, Дин, - отвечает Сэм. Он сидит, сгорбившись, свесив руки между колен.

\- Ты думаешь, она мертва. У нас есть время.

\- Я могу ошибаться. Мы не можем рисковать.

Дин прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.

\- Ладно. Хорошо. Эй, любитель ранних звонков, намочи пару полотенец, будь добр. – Он тянется за пазуху, достает одной рукой желтый сарафан и, стоя на коленях, заглядывает снизу вверх Сэму в лицо. 

\- Готов? – спрашивает он, Сэм кивает и протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Дин вкладывает в нее платье, и несколько секунд Сэм сидит абсолютно спокойно. Потом резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, стонет и дергается вперед, сжимая кулаками виски, едва не упираясь лбом в колени. Марк уверен, что он свалился бы с кровати, если бы Дин крепко не держал его за плечи. Чувствуя прилив адреналина, Марк бросается вперед.

\- Мать твою за ногу, законник, - орет Дин, не сводя глаз с Сэма, - просто принеси чертовы полотенца!

Марк отшатывается и, развернувшись, кидается в ванную. За спиной Дин что-то тихо говорит. Слов Марк не разбирает, зато отчетливо слышит тихое поскуливание Сэма, от которого волосы на затылке встают дыбом, и он рад, когда шум текущей воды заглушает этот звук.   
К тому времени, как Марк возвращается в комнату с полотенцами, Сэма тошнит в мусорное ведро, а сарафан желтым комком валяется в углу комнаты. Дин не глядя берет одно из полотенец и прижимает к шее Сэма.

\- В следующий раз Джо может идти нахуй, - говорит он.

***  
\- Такое довольно тяжело понять, - замечает Марк. За окном проносится знак, отмечающий границу города, горячий воздух задувает в открытое окно, касается горла Марка, словно хочет задушить.

\- Мне, если честно, плевать, можешь ты понять или нет, - отвечает Дин. 

\- Поверни налево, - доносится голос Сэма с заднего сиденья. Он лежит, поджав ноги к груди, верхняя часть лица скрыта под полотенцем. Голос у него сиплый, как будто он наглотался песка. 

\- Как у него это получается? Это потому, что он слепой? – спрашивает Марк.

Дин смеется, коротко и резко, как будто ему больно.

\- Он не слепой. Боже. 

Марк хочет сказать «извини, я не хотел…», но молчит. Ему кажется, что он тонет, и каждый раз, когда пытается выбраться на поверхность, погружается еще глубже. 

\- На север, - говорит Сэм, Дин хмурится и жмет на тормоз.

\- Там нет дороги.

Сэм молчит, потом произносит: 

\- Тогда паркуйся. 

Дин глушит мотор и выходит. Марк собирается последовать за ним, когда Сэм кладет руку на глаза поверх полотенца.

\- Я не слепой, - говорит он. – Я слишком много вижу.

***  
Марк всего второй месяц работает в отделении Нью-Мексико, но уже знает, что ненавидит пустыню. Небо огромное и ясное, и безжалостное, а растения слишком маленькие и слишком колючие. Они словно безымянные инопланетные создания, живущие в песке, несмотря на то, что тот не в состоянии поддерживать какую-либо жизнь. 

\- Это креозотовый куст. - Одной рукой Сэм держится за Дина, второй показывает на что-то темное и толстое, торчащее из песка. – Это юкка.

\- Спасибо за урок биологии, - хмыкает Дин. Он в одной футболке, но все равно обливается потом. Сэм по-прежнему в куртке.

\- Марк боится растений, - говорит Сэм. 

Марк чувствует, как от стыда алеют щеки. Сэм слишком много видит.

\- Чувак, - Дин ярко усмехается. – Не переживай, они боятся тебя больше, чем ты их.

\- Тебе здесь не место, - продолжает Сэм. – Но все нормально. Ты не останешься здесь навсегда.

\- Меня больше волнует, как долго нам придется торчать здесь, - ворчит Дин. – Черт подери, ненавижу пустыню.

\- Здесь, - говорит Сэм. – Они здесь.

\- Отлично. Ладно, законник, похоже, пора начинать копать.

Небо огромное и ясное, и безжалостное, а горы вдали выглядят ненастоящими. Марк тоже ненавидит пустыню, но не знает, как уйти.

***  
К тому моменту, как они их находят, солнце уже садится. Сначала это одна кость, бедренная, как считает Марк, потом череп, а потом они повсюду – ребра и фаланги пальцев, торчащие из песка, будто только и ждущие, чтобы их нашли.

\- Твою ж мать, - бормочет Дин, - как будто съезд трупов какой-то.

\- Откуда они все тут? – спрашивает Марк.

\- Мужчина закопал их здесь, - отвечает Сэм. Все это время он сидел, обхватив колени руками, как будто не мог согреться, а сейчас сжимает в пальцах ключичную, как кажется Марку, кость, а другой рукой прикрывает завязанные глаза. – Его зовут Чарльз Мидоуз. Кислота в ванной, дом три ноль шестнадцать, Гринвуд. Я… Господи…

Дин бросается к нему и, опустившись на колени, вытаскивает кость из пальцев. 

\- Все хорошо, - шепчет он, - ты их нашел, ты узнал имя, ты дал нам все, что нужно. Ты не обязан узнавать остальное, Сэмми.

Сэм сидит минуту или две, переплетя пальцы с пальцами Дина, вторую руку по-прежнему прижимая к глазам. Потом касается ею лежащего на песке черепа, проводит по затылку, будто гладит по волосам.

\- Это она, - тихо говорит Сэм. – Она больше не пропавшая.

***  
\- Значит, просто человек. Обычный педофил, - задумчиво произносит Дин по дороге в город.

\- А кто еще, по-твоему, это мог быть? – интересуется Марк.

Дин не отвечает, и лучи заходящего солнца светят Марку в глаза, так что он не может разглядеть его лицо.

***  
Двадцать пять заявлений о пропаже, самое первое подано много лет назад. Марк не понимает, почему никто не обратился в ФБР раньше, пока не начинает просматривать файлы более внимательно. Мария Эрнандес. Альма Ромеро. Беатрис Оливарес. Елена Анибал.

Чарльз Мидоуз совершил ошибку и похитил богатую белую девочку. Он заплатит за это, но слишком поздно.

***  
\- У вас достаточно улик, чтобы связать Мидоуза с убийствами? – спрашивает Дин. Он сидит за столиком напротив Марка, ест бекон и вытирает жирные пальцы о рукав Сэма. 

\- Чувак, отвратительно, - говорит Сэм. Сегодня поверх повязки у него надеты солнцезащитные очки, но люди все равно смотрят.

\- Думаю, мы сможем его обвинить, - кивает Марк. – По крайней мере, в последнем убийстве. Со старыми делами сложнее.

\- Ты не должен быть здесь, - произносит Сэм. – Это не твоя жизнь.

\- Что? – удивленно распахивает глаза Марк, а Дин усмехается.

\- Лучше, чем печенье с предсказанием, - говорит он. Марк глядит на него, и Дин улыбается, ослепительно, как солнце в пустыне. – Не слушай его, - добавляет Дин. – Он сумасшедший.

Марк поворачивается к Сэму, а Сэм пожимает плечами.

\- Я не всегда прав.

\- В отличие от меня, - заявляет Дин, за что получает от Сэма тычок локтем под ребра.

***  
\- У вас все будет нормально? – спрашивает Марк, когда Дин закрывает заднюю дверь машины. Дин поворачивается, приподняв брови.

\- Мы справимся.

\- Ты не пробовал отвести Сэма в больницу? 

Дин фыркает.

\- Да, это отлично закончилось. Ты следи за своим костюмом и очочками, законник, а ясновидение оставь нам.

Марк не знает, кивнуть или пожать Дину руку. Он неловко ждет, пока Дин обходит машину, но подойдя к двери со стороны водителя, Дин останавливается.

\- Сэм стал слишком восприимчивым, - говорит он. Потом отводит глаза и добавляет быстро, как будто ему нужно выговориться: - Мы были на войне, и Сэмми слишком часто использовал свои способности и… он стал слишком восприимчивым.

Марк открывает рот, потом закрывает. Он не знает, зачем Дин ему все это сказал. 

\- Кто победил в войне? – наконец спрашивает он.

Дин улыбается, но не той безумной нахальной усмешкой, а по-настоящему, широко и ярко.

\- Мы.

\- О. – Марк не знает, что еще сказать. Дин открывает дверцу. – Дин.

Дин поднимает глаза.

\- Что?

\- Тебе нравятся «Искатели»?

Брови Дина удивленно взлетают вверх, и он пожимает плечами.

\- Я больше фанат Клинта Иствуда, - говорит он и садится в машину.

***  
История появляется в местных газетах, потом в национальных новостях. Это скандал, полицию и ФБР призывают к ответу за то, что не связали убийства между собой раньше, за равнодушное отношение. Ричард Оллстон уходит в отставку по несвязанным с этим причинам, а Марк месяц спустя оказывается сидящим в кресле напротив директора Нью-Мексиканского отделения. 

\- Ваши действия во время работы над делом в Лас-Крусес были довольно необычными, - говорит ему директор.

\- Я раскрыл дело, - отвечает Марк.

\- Просто нам кажется, что вам больше подойдет другая карьера в бюро. Что-нибудь, предполагающее меньше оперативной работы.

Час спустя Марк выходит из офиса отделения. Полдень, и жара кажется осязаемой. Марк чувствует, как тепло от асфальта начинает просачиваться сквозь подошвы ботинок, и уверен, что больше никогда не войдет в здание бюро.

Небо огромное и ясное, и безжалостное. Марк садится в машину и едет на север.

**Author's Note:**

> "Искатели" - классический фильм жанра вестерн с Джоном Уэйном в главной роли  
> Valhalla, I am coming! - строчка из "Immigrant Song" Led Zeppelin


End file.
